


It Is Finally Love

by erenskye



Series: Is That Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenskye/pseuds/erenskye
Summary: Spin off to It Is Love.A story of how Kuroo deals with his teenage son who happens to be in his emo phase and just being rebellious, "All because of that damn Tsukki."And there's Yamaguchi, who will always defend Tsukki; his best friend, his crush, his soon to be boyfriend if his dad could just stop trying to control his life for once.Semi on the other hand, is close enough to becoming the wine mom; who is too tired to deal with his immature husband and his emo step-son, "Oh for God's sake." He sighed a lot.Lastly, there's Kenma- the newest addition to the family and the youngest. He enjoys living with his new family, but sometimes, even a seven year old needs some space, "The Pokemon aren't gonna catch themselves, it's my job to catch them all."Kuroo loves his family.





	It Is Finally Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the shower and bam! Kuroo and family. Plus, I can't stop myself from posting. So, please enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> XOXO

...

Yamaguchi looked at his dad, really looked without blinking. He is staring at the man so hard, he might shoot lasers at his good for nothing- perverted old man- narcissistic father.

"You gotta be kidding me, right?" He said to the old man, "Dad, I am 17 years old. I don't need protection!"

"Son, because you're 17 years old, so you need a damn protection boy." Kuroo slammed his palm on the dining table, hard. "And don't you dare raise your voice at me- cause daddy didn't raise a rude boy in this household."

Semi rolled his eyes at his dear husband, "Kuroo, how many times do I have to tell you- stop calling yourself daddy. It's not going to work."

Kuroo clicked his tongue, "Oh dear, puh-lease- that's not what you said last night when I had you all tied up on the bed." He paused and winked at Semi, "You loved calling me daddy. In fact, you wanted."

"Oh my God!" Yamaguchi shouted, "I don't want to know about that! Ugh!" He made a disgusted noise, "Whatever happens to- what happens in the room, stay in the fucking room!"

"Hey, language!" Kuroo shouted back at his son, "Semi, did you see this? This is what happens when you let him hang out with that brat Tsukki so much."

Semi rolled his eyes again.

"Hey! Don't drag Tsukki in this!" Yamaguchi defended his best friend, "And don't put the blame on Semi either!" He also defended his step-dad.

"Hey, what did I say about raising your voice at me?"

"You started it, you stinkin' old man!"

"Damn it Yamyam, I am not old!"

"Stop calling me Yamyam, I'm not a kid anymore! And you're 47. That is old, you ancient!"

"How dare you!"

Semi took a deep breath and exhales slowly, he then turned to check on his youngest son who sat beside him, "Hey, you wanna go get ice cream?" He asked the little boy.

Kenma looked up from his phone and sighed, "Yeah, sure." He shifted his gaze from his dad; Kuroo to his older brother; Yamaguchi, "This is going to take forever to end, right?"

Semi nodded and patted the boy's head, "Yup, why don't you go and get your jacket first, while I'll text Lev. So, he can get the car ready- or maybe he should join us. He loves ice cream too."

"You know what your problem is? You're always blaming Tsukki about everything!"

"Because he is the problem! He is the reason you got that stupid piercing! And he is also the reason why you and I can't have a father-son bonding every Sunday!"

"Oh, come on! You already have me on Saturday, and now you want me on Sunday too?"

"I want all my kids with me on Sunday!"

"Oh my God! Dad, I am a teenager! Give me a break!"

"Not on my watch. Oh, and also- Tsukki can jump off the cliff for all I care!"

"See, there you go again! You and your endless hatred towards Tsukki!

"Yeah, I hated that boy! He and his stupid 190 cm height- that fills with nothing, but salt and bad attitude!"

Semi shook his head at the two- one is a full grown men, who is actually an immature brat and another one is a young adult, who is already in his emo phase, "This is getting out of hand." He muttered.

"Semi, I'm ready." Kenma already put on his jacket, "Semi, let's leave before they noticed us."

"Good idea." Semi quickly put on his jacket, and picked Kenma up into his arms, "So, what's new in the world of Pokemon?"

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping up with the Kurooooos.


End file.
